The Greater The Love
by My Glass 'o Lemonade
Summary: Freed gives Natsu a good life lesson when Natsu is depressed about his non-existent relationship. (Fretsu! FreedxNatsu Freed x Natsu) Warning! This is a lemon, or smut. please don't read if you're too young!


**A/N Hi!**

**Please, don't be too hard on this asshole, we all know he would never do this irl.**

**Yay for lemon! #4**

**I am working on several at the moment! most of them are Gratsu, though...**

**This is the first thing I've ever written for Fretsu (That's what I'm calling Freed x Natsu)**

**I've also got a fem!Natsu thing (hopefully) coming soon!**

**This one took me one and a half days for 2,240 words...**

**I got stuck on when 'it' should commence.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"G-Gray?" Natsu looked to where the raven haired man buttoned up his pants and pulled on his shirt.

"What?" the man asked, not looking up from his task.

"D-Do you love me?" the pinkette asked quietly. Gray slowly looked up to the boy on the bed. Natsu fisted the bed sheets in his hands, determined not to squirm uncomfortably because:

He'll look weak.

And

The lingering pain in his ass would intensify.

"'_Love_'" Gray chuckled. "Natsu, when we started this, we agreed we would not get emotionally attached to each other." The ice mage looked at him square in the eyes. "Outside this bedroom, all you are to me is a guild/team mate. _Inside_ the bedroom," he paused. "All you are is an extremely good fuck." He grabbed his jacket off the dresser top. He left without another word.

"A good… fuck?" Natsu repeated quietly.

**-X-**

Freed Justine turned to page of his novel, letting out a timid breath as he read the sensual words on the page. His eyes swiped from left to right quickly.

The green haired man sat in the library of the guild with nothing to do. Laxus was out on a mission, not that he cared.

After all, his fondness for the Slayer only ran so deep.

The man's 'over the top affection' act was a ploy put together by Laxus and Freed to make a certain bartender a little jealous. Was it working?

No.

Was it going to work anytime soon?

Probably not.

Why some people believed the ploy, he had no idea.

He only had eyes for one person. He admired this person's fighting skill and determination time, and time again.

And that hair… that strange color that fit him just right.

Would pink go with green?

That was something to think about.

That person's protectiveness also drew Freed to them. How he protects everyone in the guild like his own family. It reminded him of how Makarov was. Always watching over his children.

That person was good with children. He had showed that a time or two, also.

Freed jerked the novel from his face as he heard the library door open. He slid the book under the table and held it there as someone trudged up the stairs. His eyes widened as a mop of unruly pink hair bobbed up the steps.

The young Dragon Slayer sat down across from Freed and laid his head on his arms, seeming not to notice the green haired man.

Freed cleared his throat quietly. Natsu looked up at him, it looked like his eyes were rubbed raw.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He willed his voice to stay steady, despite the effects of the novel he just read and the condition of the Dragon Slayer.

"Freed," Natsu's gave intensified on the green haired man.

"Yes?" the man's grip around the novel under the desk tightened.

"When do people usually start having sex?"

Freed froze at the question.

"I mean, like, around what _age_ does one first… go at it?" Natsu still had his head on his arms, but he kept his eyes downcast from the older man as he poked a spot on his arm.

"I-It varies from person to person, I suppose," the man answered. "Around seventeen or nineteen?" He guessed. "Why do you ask?"

_'__He's probably looking for someone to take his virginity…'_ the man realized.

"I first had it when I was fourteen," he said quietly.

Freed could do nothing but blink.

"It was with another guy," he lightly pinched his arm at the mention of the person. "We were just experimenting with our bodies and stuff… The other guy did some research on how to do it, but my ass still just about killed me for a week and a half afterwards." He drew in a shaky breath. "I've never had it with anyone else. Just that person." Freed could see the accumulation of tears in the younger man's eyes. Natsu looked up to him with a desperate gaze. "Don't you think after… how many?" he did the quick math in his head. "Eleven years! Wouldn't you think after eleven _fucking_ years of us being together, he would have some type of feelings for me?!"

Freed brought a bold hand up and gently wiped the tears of the younger man with his thumb. He cupped Natsu's cheek, gently rubbing circles into the soft flesh with his thumb.

"Wouldn't it be best to leave that person, then?" he asked. "Sex is supposed to be about love. If you do it with someone who feels nothing for you, then you may come to resent that person, or the feelings of pleasure they gave you."

"How am I supposed to leave him?" Natsu whimpered. "He's the only person I ever loved."

"But he doesn't love you?"

"All I am to him is a good fuck," Natsu spat bitterly. "This," he brought his hands up and placed them over Freed's hand that still rested on his cheek. "This is nice. A touch like this... He's never touched me like this."

Freed dropped his forgotten novel and slowly brought his other hand up and cupped Natsu's other cheek. The older man slowly got up from his chair and leaned over the table. He lifted Natsu's face up and placed a gentle kiss on his chapped lips. He pulled back and looked the pinkette in the eyes.

"You deserve to be with someone who loves you and makes _you_ happy," he told the Dragon Slayer simply. "You _deserve_ it, after all you have done for everyone in this guild… All of EarthLand! And I will be damned if I let you go back to that bastard."

Natsu's bottom lip quivered as he looked up to the green haired man. He launched up and grabbed hold of the man, hugging him over the table.

Natsu pulled back and looked into the man's eyes a split second before placing his lips on his own. The pinkette's right hand drifted up and threaded his fingers into Freed's hair, pulling pleasantly at the roots. Freed pulled back in alarm.

"N-Natsu," he shook his head. "What are you doing?"

Natsu unthreaded his fingers and pulled back. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Just, what you said… and the kiss…" new tears formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry!" he turned to leave and ran down the steps.

"Shit," Freed cursed quietly. "Natsu, wait!" Freed called as he heard the door open again. He chased after the pinkette to find him with the half opened door.

"I'm sorry, I just, without thinking…" his hand tightened over the doorknob.

The green haired man took the doorknob out of Natsu's hand and pushed the door shut.

Natsu kept his eyes downcast, not looking at the older man.

"No, _I'm_ sorry," Freed directed Natsu's chin up to look at him. "I was just a little shocked."

"Its fine," Natsu mumbled. "I'm sorry for forcing myself on you," he reached behind him for the doorknob.

Freed grabbed his hands as he leaned forward to kiss Natsu again. The older man pressed the younger up against the door, a hand behind his head. Natsu reached up and clutched the front of Freed's coat, fisting the fabric in his hands.

Natsu hesitatingly flicked his tongue out licked the seam of Freed's lips. The man fought back the urge to chuckle as he opened his mouth, letting Natsu slip his tongue in. Their tongues slipped against each other in a sensual dance.

Freed slipped a leg between the Dragon Slayer's and started to slowly grind Natsu against the door. Natsu, deciding he needed more friction, ground down against it.

"F-Freed," Natsu groaned, steadily nearing his climax.

The young Dragon Slayer suddenly froze.

"Someone's coming," he informed the older man.

The man's eyes went wide. He stood still for a second before he heard high heeled steps approaching the door. He saw Natsu looking up at him, silently asking what he should do. He hissed a curse before he grabbed Natsu's hand and sped upstairs.

Both of them hid in the closure of the very back bookshelves. In the shadows, Natsu slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest to hid his 'problem' from the green haired man standing a foot away.

Freed took a look around. They were basically in a three walled room, there were bookshelves covering either side of the open side and a bare wall on the opposite wall with nothing but a few pictures and a small writing desk.

The rune mage knelt down by the Dragon Slayer and hovered by his ear.

"We have to be quiet," he whispered as he pulled Natsu's legs down straight.

"H-Here?!" Natsu exclaimed in a whisper. "We could get caught!"

"Not if you keep quiet," Freed breathed as he gently pulled Natsu's muffler away from his neck and set it carefully to the side, knowing how much it meant to the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu gasped quietly as Freed kissed down his neck, lightly sucking on his scar.

The young Dragneel could hear Mira's soft humming down stairs as she straightened a few books on the shelves.

Freed pushed Natsu's vest off his shoulders and continued down, his hands feeling all over his torso. As he tried to go lower, his feet hit the bookshelf with a soft thud.

"Shit," he hissed. He looked back up to the boy. "It would be easier to do it standing up," he told him quietly, "Since there isn't much room in here." He stood up and let out an assistive hand to the younger male. He took it and Freed pulled him up. "We don't have the right things to go all the way, but I could…"

"N-No," Natsu shook his head as Freed dropped to his knees.

The older man cocked his eyebrow in question.

"I-I've never h-had one," he stammered.

Freed straightened up and looked down at Natsu. He tilted his head up so the Slayer would look at his face instead of the ground. "Trust me," he placed a gentle kiss on Natsu's lips before he dropped back down. He hooked the hem of Natsu's pants with his fingers and pulled them down until they pooled at his feet. Freed widened his eyes slightly at Natsu's erection. What a size!

Freed cleared his throat slightly before he leaned forward and flicked the tip with his tongue. He swirled around the flared tip with his tongue before he slid down the member. His eyes flicked up to Natsu who seemed to have his eyes glue shut and his head threw back. His fists balled at his sides as he tried to keep in his voice. Freed brought a hand up and slid his hand up and down the base of Natsu's shaft. The older man pushed him down to his deep throat, swallowing against him.

Natsu let out a small strangled cry, but cut himself off by biting the back of his hand. His other hand reached down to grip Freed's long mint green hair. Freed looked up at him and attempted to speak, but it just sent vibrations from his voice to the erection in his mouth. Natsu gripped his hair harder and squeezed his eyes shut.

MiraJane's constant humming paused for a moment when a loud-ish bang echoed through the library.

"Fuck," she huffed, but gasped instantly after. "I hope nobody heard that," she mumbled. "Where's the broom?" she asked herself. Natsu's eyes shot open as he felt his climax coming. However, when he looked around the room, he saw a broom leaning against the bookshelf not too far away from them. He started to panic when he heard high heels on the steps. MiraJane was getting close when someone burst through the doors.

"MiraJane!" Natsu heard Lisanna call.

"Yes?" Mira asked.

"Master wants to see you!"

"Oh!" Mira exclaimed and hurried down the steps.

Freed grunted at how hard Natsu was holding his hair.

As soon as Natsu heard the door click shut, he let out a loud moan, cumming as he did so. He panted heavily, leaning against the wall for support as Freed swallowed his seed, milking him for all he had.

"That was… the best orgasm… I have ever had," Natsu stated, breathing heavily. Freed sat back on his heels. He wiped a string of saliva and sperm off of his chin before he smiled softly up at the younger man who pulled his pants back up.

"It was a privilege to give it to you," he told him. Natsu flicked his eyes down to Freed.

"Thank you," Natsu looked down at his hand, where he had broken through skin because he had bitten too hard.

"Like I said," Freed groaned as he stood up. "Sex is about love. The stronger the love is, the better the sex." He chuckled. Natsu looked up at him with grateful eyes.

"I'm going to leave Gray," he said quietly.

"With a break up within your team, there will be some awkward moments," Freed mused. Natsu slowly nodded. "So I have a proposal," he backed the Dragon Slayer up until he hit the bookshelf again. The older man caged him in with his arms. "Will you join the Thunder God Legion?" Natsu looked him in the eye for several minutes, weighing the pros and cons of joining his team.

"Okay," Natsu said finally. "I will."

* * *

**A/N Hi again!**

**I just about cried about how much of an ass I made Gray in this one...**

**Like, no joke. He is a fucking asshole.**

**Seriously, if a guy did this to me, they wouldn't be able to fuck period.**

**Alright, alright, I'm gonna go now-**

**WAIT! Do you hear that? The review box below wants to know what you thought too!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v  
**

**Please review! Arigato and good night! =)**


End file.
